Limits
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: COMPLETE How much can you do without actually losing your ears? Ritsuka sort of accidentally finds out after a night with Soubi. Yaoi, citris, blah blah the usual warnings. Don't like, don't read!


**Lady Tzahra has expanded her smut repetouir (sp?) to include fandoms besides Furuba... OMIGOSH.**

Eh, you all probably couldn't care less, really. Am I right? I think I am... XD

Anyway, I wrote this during physics class today because I was exceptionally bored and listening to Dani California on repeat does not do much to make me not bored anymore. So what do I do? Write smut, of course! I hope you enjoy it!

**Oh, and if you're going to review this, DON'T leave a review that says "update soon plz" or something similar. _This is a ONE-SHOT, it WILL NOT be updated._ I also don't mind actual feedback every now and then, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters in this fanfiction. I'm not into the whole copyright infringement and plaigerism like that dumb college student who got in big trouble for copying half her novel. Stupid bitch. :is not judgemental:**

* * *

"Soubi?" Soubi looked up at Ritsuka from his seat on the bed. 

"Yes, Ritsuka?" He asked.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Ritsuka's tone had sharpened a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. What was it?" Ritsuka let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to his computer, glowering at the screen.

"Never mind," he muttered. He pulled his knees up to his chest, eyes narrowing as he scrolled through the thousands of links to sites that supposedly had information about the Seven Moons. So far he'd found nothing.

"Are you sure?" Asked Soubi, never taking his eyes from Ritsuka, whose tail began to twitch slightly.

"Yes!" Was the impatient reply, followed by a barely suppressed yawn.

"You're tired," said Soubi, standing up and walking over to Ritsuka. "I think that's enough for tonight." Ritsuka turned around to look at Soubi.

"No! I'm fine!" Soubi placed his hands on either side of Ritsuka's face, pushing stray strands of hair aside with his thumbs.

"I love you, Ritsuka..." Soubi said quietly.

"S-sou-" Soubi pressed his lips against Ritsuka's, initiating a heavy, though innocent, kiss. Ritsuka tensed sharply, all the painful emotions he felt whenever this happened welling up inside him: his anger at Soubi he couldn't quite explain, missing his brother and just the sheer force of all these feelings threatening to spill out in tears. Soubi pulled away and Ritsuka fell forward, leaning against the back of the chair, is breathing harsh and shallow. Soubi watched Ritsuka for a second before walking over to the window. Ritsuka bit down on his lower lip against the tears threatening to fall; if being with Soubi was painful, it was nothing to how being without him felt. "Wait, Soubi!" Soubi turned.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka stood up and walked over to Soubi.

"Stay with me, for a little while longer."

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked, an almost seductive edge to his voice now.

"Yes!" Replied Ritsuka, annoyed.

"Then I'll stay with you," he said before sitting down on Ritsuka's bed. Ritsuka sighed and fell weakly against Soubi, who caught him and pulled him into his lap so the smaller boy was straddling his hips. Ritsuka's breathing slowed as he rested his head against Soubi's chest, the steady beat of his heart calming him. Soubi rubbed circles on Ritsuka's back, then ran the tops of his fingers up and down his spine. Ritsuka shivered slightly at the touches, but didn't protest as Soubi continued, lightly grazing Ritsuka's lower back and the base of his tail, making him blush and shift uncomfortably. He put his hands on Soubi's chest, lightly tensing and relaxing his fingers before looking up.

"S-soubi why..." his voice trailed off. Soubi smiled at the blush in Ritsuka's cheeks.

"Why what, Ritsuka?"

"Why are, why are you touching me like, this!" Soubi pulled Ritsuka up close to him and buried his face in his neck.

"Why? Does it feel good?" Soubi asked softly.

"S-stop avoiding the question!" Ritsuka half gasped half snapped back. Soubi continued to rub around the base of Ritsuka's tail as it was obviously a sensitive spot.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this because," Soubi kissed up and down Ritsuka's neck, "it will help us to become one," Soubi's tongue lightly brushed against the shell of Ritsuka's ear and he made a small noise in his throat, "as fighter," Soubi nuzzled into Ritsuka's hair, lightly kissing up towards his cat ears, "and sacrifice..." Soubi lightly nipped at one of the ears and Ritsuka cried out and grabbed Soubi's shirt, a strange heat between his legs. "Now answer my question," Soubi breathed into Ritsuka's hair, "does it feel good?" He began to softly kiss and bite Ritsuka's cat ears again.

"Ah-AH Sou, Soubi yes!" Ritsuka panted, his grip on the fabric of his fighter's shirt was so tight his knuckles were white.

"I had no idea your ears were so sensitive," said Soubi quietly. Hi bit down on his ear again but this time Ritsuka recoiled, his ears almost flat against his head and his tail curling protectively around him.

"That hurt!" He snapped, though his face was still flushed, his breathing shallow and it was easy enough to see that he was still aroused.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka," said Soubi simply. "You should punish me if I've displeased you." Ritsuka looked away from Soubi, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pressure between his legs.

"No, punishment," was Ritsuka's soft reply. He still didn't look at Soubi as he mumbled, "can you, make it, go away?" Soubi cocked his head to one side in mock confusion.

"Make what go away, Ritsuka?" He asked, though he knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Ritsuka looked at Soubi, the blush in his cheeks deepening even more though there was an almost lustful mist over his eyes. He looked hesitant, but desperate at the same time. "I can't give you something if I don't know you're asking for it," prompted Soubi. Ritsuka made an uncomfortably annoyed noise in his throat before tentatively wrapping his arms around Soubi's neck and moving his hips over his, small gasps escaping from his mouth at the friction. Soubi smiled into Ritsuka's neck and rested his hands on his hips.

"Ah, I understand now," said Soubi softly. He kissed Ritsuka a few more times on his neck and bit lightly on his cat ears before slowly lowering him down onto the bed, lying contentedly between his legs, still running his hands over his thighs and kissing his neck. Ritsuka gripped Soubi's shoulders, occasionally groaning softly. Soubi ran his fingers along the front of Ritsuka's pants, palming the bulge there, making him shudder and grip his shoulders tighter.

"Soubi, ah-AH!" Ritsuka moaned into his neck.

"Are you all right, Ritsuka? Do you need me to stop?"

"N-no! Keep, ah, going!"

"As you wish..." Soubi undid Ritsuka's pants and slowly, carefully, slid them down along with his underwear. He pulled away from Ritsuka a little so he could look at his beautiful sacrifice but Ritsuka pulled Soubi back up against him.

"Don't," he said quietly, "it's embarassing." Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka, I love you." And with that Soubi took Ritsuka's length into his hand, lightly stroking it up and down. Ritsuka cried out and arched up into the sensations, digging his fingernails into Soubi's shoulders. Soubi increased his speed and Ritsuka moaned, trying to match Soubi's strokes with upward thrusts of his hips. Soubi began to kiss and bite Ritsuka's deliciously sensitive cat ears again, earning desperate moans and gasps from the boy underneath him. Ritsuka began to shudder violently, his flushed and sweaty face an expression of total rapture and pleasure. Soubi gripped him a little tighter, rubbing his thumb against the tip, spreading precum all over the arousal in his hand which soon became wet with it.

"Oh, AH! Soubi OH I-I can't!"

"You're almost there," Soubi assured him, twisting his hands around him as he called out Soubi's name. Ritsuka's thrusts into his fighter's hands became out of sink in his desperation, the heat and pressure between his legs driving him crazy until,

"SOUBI!" One last hard squeeze and Ritsuka threw his head back in ecstasy as he came all over Soubi's hand. He buried his face in Soubi's neck, his shallow breathing slowly returning to normal. Soubi did up Ritsuka's pants again and asked,

"Did I do what you asked of me, Ritsuka?" before slowly sucking on each of his fingers, lapping up every drop of the sweet liquid. Ritsuka nodded against Soubi's neck; hot, sweaty and completely exhausted but looking like he'd never enjoyed anything so much in his life. "Good." Soubi lay the already sleeping Ritsuka down in his bed and smiled. "I love you, Ritsuka..."

The next morning Ritsuka woke up feeling sticky and disorientated. He sat up and put his hand to his forehead. His eyes widened with worry and he patted the top of his head with shaking hands, sighing in relief as he ran his fingers over his soft and still present cat ears.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Was it awful? My first Loveless fic so I'm not sure if everyone's in character or not...**

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**

**(sorry, Death Note reference there...)**


End file.
